Ametsa
by Biiancha
Summary: Un jeune fille au passé sombre et incertain, a désespérément besoin d'un point d'accroche pour ne pas sombrer. Mais la guerre se prépare et l'échiquier se met en place. Mais que se passe t-il quand deux pions se rencontrent et s'éprennent l'un de l'autre? Entre amour, haine et trahison, le destin de nos personnage ne cessera de changer avant de brutalement basculer.


Bonsoir,

Voila une fiction dont l'idée originelle est celle d'Heart Serenade, qui avait publié le début de cette fiction avant de la supprimer pour la retravailler. Comme elle avait un peu abandonné, je me suis gentiment dévouée pour la terminer.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira parce que j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire de manière à ce qu'elle soit logique.

Bonne lecture et je s'il vous plait, aidez moi à améliorer l'histoire et le style en me laissant des reviews !

* * *

Nonchalamment assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, elle fumait. Ses doigts rougis par le froid hivernal portèrent une fois de plus la cigarette à ses lèvres. Lolita était dans cette position depuis plus d'une heure déjà, la même chanson qui se jouait en boucle dans son iPod. Elle n'arrivait pas à changer de musique, la mélodie envoûtante la berçant et la confortant dans ses pensées sombres.

Un léger coup frappé à la porte lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle cacha en vitesse sa cigarette dans un trou du mur et marmonna un «entrez» peu enthousiaste. Elle ne voulait voir personne, et surtout pas sa mère. Pourtant, Lolita ne voyait pas qui d'autre pouvait souhaiter subir sa mauvaise humeur à une heure pareil. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil a la pendule qui ornait un des murs de sa chambre. 3h du mat. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas raisonnable qu'elle se couche aussi tard , d'autant plus que le lendemain, elle devait prendre le _Poudlard Express_de bonne heure.

Au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, sa sœur apparut sur le seuil de la porte. La petite plissa le nez d'un air désapprobateur.

-Lolotte... Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à fumer? C'est dangereux de fumer! Ça va te tuer tu sais.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi ce fichu Choixpeau t'as envoyer à Gryffondor, tu es tellement peureuse que des fois je me dis que tu n'es pas ma sœur, Ronchonna l'intéressée .

Malgré le ton tranchant de la jeune fille, on pouvait aisément voir dans ses yeux qu'elle aimait sa petite sœur.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet, murmura la petite en rougissant.

-Il n'y a pas de sujet Anaïa!

Anaïa fixa sa sœur quelques instants. Personne ne pouvait imaginer que ces deux filles, tellement différentes, étaient des sœurs.

Lolita avait un teint de porcelaine, de magnifiques yeux dorés, comme personne d'autre n'en avait. On aurait dit que les étoiles s'étaient réunis et avaient fondus pour former les prunelles de la jeune fille. Elle avait une superbe chevelure brune, qui descendait en une cascade bouclée jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Son visage angélique n'était qu'un masque, contredit par sa chevelure folle et ses habits aussi sexy que provocants. Ses yeux étaient le plus souvent relevés par un maquillage appuyé qui les faisaient ressortir et donnaient un air rebelle à la jeune femme. De plus, son cou et ses poignets croulaient sous les bijoux en tout genre, et quelques tatouages erraient sur le bas de son dos et sur son ventre, bien qu'Anaïa ne les ai jamais vu.

A l'opposé, la petite était blonde aux yeux bleus, une réplique exacte de sa mère. Anaïa était belle. Voila un point sur lequel tout le monde était d'accord. C'était une jolie fille, sympathique et souriante, toujours le mot pour faire rire. Lolita, elle, n'était rien de tout ça. A Poudlard, elle avait une réputation mitigé. Du fait qu'elle soit de nature solitaire, elle n'avait pas d'amis, et la plupart des filles la critiquait. Cela lui importait peu. Pourtant, la population masculine avait un avis tout à fait différent. Lolita était, de leur point de vue, une jeune fille mystérieuse et inaccessible, ce qui les excitaient tout à fait. Peut être était-ce du au fait qu'elle soit mince mais que ses courbes soient plus que généreuses...

Anaïa détourna finalement le regard, sachant pertinemment qu'argumenter ne servirait à rien. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et disparu. Lolita l'entendis descendre les escalier en bois qui menait à sa chambre.

En soupirant, Lolita écrasa sa cigarette, fourra le paquet dans sa valise, et s'assit sur un sofa rouge, face à la cheminée. Un flot de souvenir la submergeât tandis que son regard se perdait dans les flammes qui dansaient joyeusement dans l'âtre. Refoulant à grandes peines les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, elle se laissa envahir par un tourbillon de souvenirs appartenant à un temps depuis bien longtemps révolu. Finalement, elle se résolu à se lever. Elle se déshabilla et se glissa entre ses draps Elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa finalement dans ses draps, ses larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, la douleur ayant finalement prit le dessus sur la raison.


End file.
